Ian Rider: The Untold Story
by Jacklyn I. McMarrz
Summary: About Ian Rider and how he feels about Alex, his life, his secret. New mission in Tokyo, investigating 'The Dealer'. Read to find out what happens! see polls! and more reviews means more chapters! all reviews messages are greatly appreciated! J.I.M.
1. The Mission

**Ian Rider: The Untold Story**

**The Mission**

Ian Rider seemed an ordinary man. Roughly six foot, brown hair, brown eyes, a muscular stature. But appearance can tell very little. Ian Rider is a spy for a British agency known as MI6, a secret organization taking down terrorists, smugglers, and anyone else who tried with England. But, even though he was a spy, he was also a sort of a father, to a boy named Alex. Though technically his uncle, Alex's parents had died in a plane crash only months after his birth. So, Ian and Jack, the housekeeper and motherly figure of the family, took care of Alex. Ian always hated his double life. The fact that he couldn't tell Alex why he was always gone on "business trips", "vacations", or "visiting the family" was heartbreaking for him. But he had signed the Official Secrets Act and knew he could never break it. By telling Alex or Jack the truth, would put them into grave danger, and that couldn't happen. It wasn't that Ian hated his job. On the contrary, to have excitement and to serve his country was much better than some 9-5 job to pay the bills. He knew he was fortunate to have adrenaline still existent in his day to day life. But the secrecy of this pleasure was torturous. And every second with his nephew was golden, because he knew that one of the missions he went on, he wouldn't ever fly home.



So her I was walking into what appeared a bank, but was truly MI6's England headquarters. I walked over the threshold and watched the simplicity of it. A simple bank, a spy agency. I walked in, greeted the receptionist with a "Good Morning" and a nod, and walked through the doors of the elevator, climbing my way to a new mission. I exited the elevator onto one of the highest flows and entered Mr. Alan Blunt's office. Mr. Blunt was a monotonous, plain, gray tinted man, with bags permanently imbedded under his eyes. His personality was perfect, for no one ever suspected such an ordinary looking man to be the heady of a spy corporation. I walked into his office and saw Blunt doing what he always does, sifting through files. Whenever I, or anyone else walked in, he was doing this. But no one ever asked what the files contained, they knew better. Mr. Blunt didn't look up when I entered, he never did. Alan protruded a sort of confidence, but not in an arrogant way, that he could acknowledge you without physically showing it.

"Hello Ian," he said, still sifting through his new sack of files, as massive as always.

"Hello Alan."

"Well, you know why you're here. A new mission has come up. Take a seat." He gestured to the seat in which everyone who got a mission sat. I sat in the chair, while he sifted through his files, searching for mine. "Ah, here we are. Now your mission is stationed in Japan. Some underground drug dealing has been going on, which is normal, but its gotten out of hand. Pounds upon pounds worth of drugs are trading hands. Some of it is poisonous and killing tons of the dealers. The man in charge is called 'The Dealer'."

I smiled at this and said "Well, that's an original name. Wonder what he does." Blunt looked at me. His only sign of inner laughter was in his eyes. I didn't expect much, after all, I was talking to Alan. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Yes, well he's been dealing out tons of this poisoned drug and anyone who takes it within a day dies. The tricky thing is when put into any food or liquid, it's practically untraceable. It's colorless, odorless, doesn't bubble, so be careful of anything you eat or drink there. Here is your file. Your plane leaves Thursday at 7:00 am."

I took the file and opened it. Inside was everything needed. A fake passport, Driver's License, a Birth Certificate, and my new identity. "Okay, thank you sir." I shook his hand and began to leave.

Before exiting the door, Alan called like he always did with his plain, but firm voice, "Go down and see Smithers. He'll give you what you need."

I replied, "Will do," and left his office, into the elevator and down to see Smithers, reading the file, reading what lied ahead.


	2. Smithers

**Smithers**

I rode the elevator down to Smither's office, one of my favorite places in the building. By just looking at it, Smither's office cold be anything, from an Insurance agency, to a principal's office. It was plain, with a desk, some shelves, and practically blinding, naked white walls. Smithers was where he always is, at the computer, typing with his abnormally large fingers, barely small enough to fit the keys. He was a very large, but also very friendly man. A genius in weaponry and computers, like his office, all his gadgets aren't what they truly appear. I walked in and he looked up, saw me and grinned. I returned his smile.

"So what have you got for me today?"

He looked at me, "Is that all I get? Not even a 'Hello Smithers! How's the dog? How are you?'"

"Pardon me, how rude. Hello Smithers! How's the dog, Gigi right?" I said with a fake exuberance.

She's fine. She's fine. Thank you for asking!"

"You're quite welcome, so, what have you got for me today? You genius you." He laughed, typed a little bit and the entire office transformed. The shelves turned and were filled with equipment, guns, grenades, tools of all sorts. He got up from his chair and wobbled to the shelf with my new gadgets were placed upon.

"I'm not sure if you've been able to read the file yet, but you're a rich drug dealer looking at the stock in Japan. So, I thought up a couple things you'd have. We've got an Armani suit jacket. White, very stylish. A pair of sunglasses, a lighter, some cigars and a pair of black gloves. Go ahead and try some of the things on." I went for the suit jacket. It fit perfectly. "Good," said Smithers. "I had gotten your size and had it tailored, It may look normal, but it's bullet proof and anything inside the pockets that's metal can't be detected."

"Wow Smithers. You've really out done yourself. Bullet proof? But it's so light."

"New material, it was a blast using." I tried the sunglasses next. They fit just right on my big nose, which had been broken three times on previous missions. "These are something special. Infrared, by just pushing the button on the left side. And the right button is for metal detection. Anyone you meet just push the button and it'll show any metal on 'em. Go ahead and get the gloves. There one of my favorite.

I put on the black gloves. "So what do these do?"

"If you shake hands with someone, or touch something someone else has touched, it'll record the fingerprints and send them to be analyzed. You can find out who they really are just from a hand shake. The information will be sent onto this cell phone, which includes Internet."

"Smithers, you're a genius."

He smiled, "But I'm not done yet, the lighter and the cigars. What drug dealer is complete without those? The lighter works normally, but if you push this bottom button twice, it'll turn into a smoke bomb, knocking out anyone within a twenty foot radius of you. Just make sure you run after setting it off. The cigars become some nasty flamethrowers, so make sure, you don't actually light them. But if you've got an enemy just given 'em one and light it and BOOM! There gone."

"Smithers, this is awesome. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"All in a day's work." I walked out with my new gadgets and as I closed the elevator, I watched the office turn into its boring self, disguising what it truly was. Just like everything and everyone else at MI6.


	3. Getting Into Mindset of Rich Drug Dealer

**Getting Into the Mindset of a Rich Drug Dealer**

I walked out of the building and into the sunlight and the hustle and bustle of the streets heading for home. I turned to my watch. It was only 11:30 am; Alex wouldn't be out of school for another four hours. This gave me plenty of time to get into the mindset of a rich drug dealer. It took me about twenty minutes to get back home. Our house isn't large, it's a regular size, two story, but it's enough. I walked through the threshold, already smelling one of Ms. Jack's creations (Jack is short for Jackie). Every time I walked into the house, she always seems to be cooking up something delicious.

"Hey Jack!" I yelled into the house.

"Oh, you're home! You're a lot earlier than I expected." I heard Jack call from some other end of the house.

"What are you cooking this time that smells so good?"

She turned the corner of the stairs and replied "I don't know about good, but it's some pizza. You know how Alex is always hungry when he gets home."

"Teenagers. Alright well, I'm gonna head up to my office and took over this file."

"Alright." I headed upstairs to my office on the left.

The twinge of guilt still stung in me. Even Jack didn't know. I shook my head and escaped the guilt and refocused entering my office, which was a present from MI6 and it, like Smither's, had some unknown things hidden in the walls and floors. Even the doorknob, which scanned your fingerprints before unlocking, was something unique. It seemed a standard, inconspicuous office, a comouter, a desk, some shelves filled with books, but with a few buttons, a retina and fingerprint scan, it became something completely different. The shelves turned and became filled with training equipment for all sorts of things, karate, tae-kwon-do, gun cleaning, and anything else a spy would need. Extra hand grenades and small guns were concealed inside books that lay on the shelves. My desk and computer didn't remain the same either. The desk revealed compartments containing confidential files, including the Official Secrets Act, the MI6 handbook and anything else that would pin me as a spy. My computer revealed more files of other missions, weapons used, old identities, etc. I sat into the chair, which was about the only thing, besides the rug, that didn't transform. I opened the file and began to read.

**Name**: White Tiger a. k. a. Ian Bolvont

**Age**: 34

**Birthdate**: April 14, 1973

**Birthplace**: Trenton, New Jersey

**Accent**: English/Brooklyn

**Parents' Names**: Glen and Jacqueline Bolvont, married 1971

It continued with parents' jobs, recent jobs, best friends, pets and everything else I would need to become The White Tiger. I memorized the file and took my gadgets out of my suit jacket. All laid out on the desk, seeming so harmless, so innocent, but containing so much power. Enough to break bones. Enough to kill. I shook my head at the thoughts. I remembered what Smithers has said about the gadgets, wrote it down, and memorized it too. It was tedious work for a spy, but it was as necessary as the rest of it.

By the time I was ready for the mission, Alex was home. I left my office and ran downstairs to meet him.

"Alex! Hey man!" I jumped into the kitchen, skipping the last four steps. "How was school?"

"Ah, same old, same old. French teacher's still crazy. Maths is still evil."

He smiled. "It'll get easier. As for that French teacher, I can give her the old one, two, if you know what I mean."

Jack looked up. "I don't think so Ian; you're setting a bad example for Alex."

Alex and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Come on! We're kidding!"

Jack looked at us both, "But seriously, I know you're kidding, but its not tolerated."

She looked at us with a serious face, but a smile flashed in her eyes. "Okay, I'll be more careful, I promise." I said, knowing she means well. "Any homework?" I said, knowing the answer already. These schools just give all they can to the kids. Ninth grade and comes home everyday with a new bulk.

"Unfortunately, I'll go finish it up. Maybe afterwards we can do some karate? I learned that new move and I'm pretty sure I can beat your butt."

I laughed, "Okay, whatever man."

"It's gonna happen one day old man. One day, I will defeat you. MUHAHAHA!" He smiled.

"Don't go all Dr. Evil on me." I replied.

"I'll try, Ian. I'll try."

He ran upstairs and into his room. I followed him up and went back into my office, still reviewing the case. Next to my profile contained all evidence and information on the underground drug dealers. It read:

**Overview**: Drug dealing in underground Tokyo, Japan. Drugs being contaminated with poison (unknown). Untraceable in solids and liquids. Kills within 24 hours. So far killed 30 known victims.

**Main Suspect**: The Dealer. Wealthy, Japanese

**Mission**: Identify the Dealer's true profile, determine drug, stop creation of drug, report back to MI6.

**Securities**: Fingerprint scanning, video cameras, infrared beams, armed guards (10 identified so far).

**Main Surveillance**: Tokyo Sea Port, Dealer's House.

**Other Suspects**: Dealer's associate, unknown

**Evidence**: victims to drug

**Other Information**: Dealer has been known to seem friendly, then kill. Stay separated. Don't let drug be exported before cause of death is determined and eliminated.

I turned to my watch. It read 4pm. For the next 30 minutes I reviewed the evidence sheets more thoroughly. I had never seen a case with so many holes in it. Normally, there were a bunch of other suspects, more evidence, more theories, just more! This is like a thousand piece puzzle, containing only 100. One piece of evidence, two suspects, not even a real identity of either suspects! Just by reviewing the case, I knew this wasn't going to be an easy one. It could take weeks, possibly months. Blunt had arranged a flight for Thursday, it was Tuesday now. I only had another full day with Alex until I left. I'd have to break him the news during karate. This was the worst part. Alex's look of disappointment was worse than a bullet. I kept pondering the case and went to Alex's karate room for our 'battle'. He was already there stretching. I went to join him and hoped this wasn't the day I lost my pride to Alex.

"So, you showed up. I wasn't sure you would." He said.

"You think your moves are to cool for school. You're wrong Alex, you're wrong."

He smiled. "Let's go, old man!"

He came first, man he's fast! I'd taught him well. He came at me and swung his foot to my head. I dodged it, but barely. His reflexes were thirty years younger than mine. I put my arms up and shot out, trying for a hit to the stomach. He moved down and swung a leg out, getting me on the floor. I rolled to the left and got back up. He was already priming his next kick and this time it was his new move, the Roundhouse kick. I couldn't even prepare for his. Before I had even looked up, I was thrown back and I knew he'd defeated me.

I waved my pretend flag and murmured "Surrender."

I could feel my pride escape and go to him. He put a foot on my stomach and had his moment of triumph.

"Alright Mr. Amazing get off."

I grabbed his leg and threw him down.

"Ruin the moment of glory why don't you? Oh well, I beat you! I beat you!"

He circled the room, whooping with triumph.

I sat up and said, "Alright you beat me. My pride has been taken. Let's not overdo it. But I must say, I've taught you well."

I looked down, pausing, letting him be happy for just a little bit longer.

"Hey Alex."

"What?" His smile placed proudly.

"I've a, I've gotta leave for a conference in Tokyo, this week."

I looked up and that triumphant smile had disappeared. He looked at me, his teenager rage broiling inside.

"So, when do you leave?" he spat at me, a sarcastic tone heavy in his voice.

"Thursday, in the morning."

"Great, okay, I gotta go shower."

He stalked out, slammed the door and stomped down the hall. I sighed, got up, and went to the kitchen. He'd cool off and hopefully forgive my leaving so frequently. The one thing I didn't want was this to be the mission that broke the camel's back. I saw Jack in her natural territory, the kitchen. I told her the news.

She replied with a solemn face, "Well, he'll get over it. He always does Ian. We just both wish you could be home for often."

And with that, she walked out of the kitchen and I was left alone, guilt drenched upon me, like a heavy coat. I shook it off and said to myself, "You had to tell them. You have to serve your country."

I walked back up the steps after eating some lunch and heard the shower turn off. Good, I can go and talk to him soon. I returned to my office and began to think of my character. Not just the information and the logistics, but the attitude. Am I cocky? Probably. Smart? Cunning perhaps, but not a genius. Rich? But of course. These sorts of questions seem pointless, but determining your attitude is the most crucial point of the mission. I started figuring out "my walk" (also extremely important), because what drug dealer is complete without one? When I heard Alex in his room, I took a deep breath, opened the door and walked over to his, hoping he would forgive me. I tapped on the door.

"Yeah," he called, from his tone I knew his anger hadn't subsided.

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Whatever." The hurt in his voice stung me. I opened the door to his colorful and poster filled room to find Alex flipping through a magazine. He didn't look up when I entered.

"Alex, can I talk to you please?" He looked up, obviously pissed off. "I'm really sorry I leave so much. This is the job of my dreams and some sacrifices have to be made, but they shouldn't be made by you. And I hope you'll forgive me so that maybe tomorrow I can pull you out of school." He smiled. "And we can have a full day together. But, if you're mad at me, I'm not sure I can do that."

"That would be fun, but you can't bribe me our if being upset."

I smiled, "It's not even working just a smidge? It's the only curve ball I've got."

He laughed a little bit. "Alright. I forgive you, but can you at least call or email or something?"

"I'll try." Whenever on a mission, communication with anyone except MI6 isn't exactly recommended. But for Alex, sometimes breaking the rules never hurt anyone.

"So, we're okay right? I don't want to leave while you're mad at me."

"Well, in that case, I'm incredibly upset and you're not allowed to go."

He smiled. "Alright, well I guess you have to go to school tomorrow. Maths is first on Wednesdays right? French next?"

"Alright, alright, I get it. I'm over it. I forgive you." He laughed that true Alex laugh that I've looked for fourteen years.


	4. Plotting a Revenge

**Plotting a Revenge**

The Dealer sat in his plush, leather chair, but its surroundings didn't match its ornate feel. He was underground, surrounded by pipes and cement, and his fellow Tokyo undergrounders All thinking, all wanting the same thing, the same conclusion, a triumph. But so far, they were the defeated, the losers, the humiliated, but that would change soon, very soon.

"So, we have all arrived here, in this hell hole," they looked around, agreeing, knowing they deserved more, "for the same reason, revenge." They smiled, some laughed, others hadn't shown emotion in their entire life, but their eyes flamed with rage. The Dealer stood, his anger shown in his stance. "We have been pushed and pushed. Well now, we will do the pushing. We will be the conquerors." They cheered and laughed. The man sat down in his chair, his face stern. "But a plot must be created, a revenge planned." They silenced, their faces as still as their leader's. "Our time is at hand, but we must earn this time, and hopefully, with this time, will come respect. We will retrieve from this underground pit and come to the streets, bringing all that we have, and whoever stands in our way, well," chuckles from the crowd, "we all know what will happen." The men sat together, discussing, plotting, creating the greatest plan Tokyo has ever seen and in only four days, that plan would be executed, for all the World to see.


	5. The True Reason

**The True Reason**

After talking to Alex, I went back to my office, and called MI6, but not on any ordinary line or even on an ordinary phone. The only possible way to have access was through three codes, a DNA sample, and a voice scan. I called Alan's office. I needed more information, anything from personal experience, anything to classified to be placed into the file.

"Hello," his voice rang through the private line.

"Hey Alan, it's Ian. I was wondering about the case. Is there anything that wasn't placed in the file? From reading this I don't understand why these undergrounders pertain to England."

"Well, I, I guess the corporation just wanted to help. Japan's police haven't been up to standard."

He had stuttered. "You're lying Alan. I've known you long enough to know when you're lying."

"How could you possibly know if I was lying or not? My voice is as steady as a rock."

"Yeah, a rock that stuttered. So, why? It's not in the file. From what I've read there's no reason why MI6 should be involved. And you and I both know it's not to create international peace."

I waited. A sigh came from the other end. "Alright. We didn't put the true reason in the file, for cooperation from you. These savages, these undergrounders, they aren't only working in just Tokyo, they integrate within SCORPIA."

I stopped my breath, so this wasn't just a little group, it was the big fish. "And this wasn't placed in the file, or even told because?"

"Because, we thought that the word SCORPIA would bring you off the case. I know that sounds horrible of us, but you have to understand that these people, they aren't just bent on destruction, they are planning a revenge. And you know what that means if it involves SCORPIA."

Alan had a point. When SCORPIA was humiliated, World War III was an understatement. "Damn, okay, I'm still in, but if I'm in Alan, I get the whole story. The brutal little details, everything. I need the whole picture."

He breathed a deep breath. I could picture him sitting in his gray office, loosening his tie, preparing for the beginning of what had been built up.

"We got some information about an up rise from SCORPIA in the Eastern region. Nothing was permanent, but with SCORPIA involved, that didn't matter. We sent in two agents, undercover as Europeans checking out the stock in Asia, they heard rumors. Eventually, those rumors turned into bits and pieces and soon, we found out about a case. You have all the information in your file. That's really all we know about the case. The only true motive we had for you to be sent in was…"

I had never heard him break off a sentence before. I had heard him stutter once or twice, but a break off? A sign of weakness? This day had truly brought may surprises.

"Was the fact that the two undercover agents were sent back, but not in a conventional way."

I knew what he meant and the idea horrified me more. What sort of gang would send back casualties?

I gulped. "I understand, sir. But why me?"

"We needed to send in the best."

He was trying to flatter me, and it was working. But the horror still laid buried within my stomach, like a stone, unwilling to move.

"There's something that I can't seem to figure out though. The spies undercover, they had everything they could possibly need. All the papers, a disguise, even new DNA implanted that could last a month!" Alan had raised his voice. In all my life, I had never heard that man raise or lower his voice! "This means that, they must have been following them from the beginning. They must have tabs on us. I know that's impossible, but I've thought and thought and there's no other way."

He was rambling! Actual personality was releasing from his soul. I could feel his blood broil, even through a phone.

"Alan, it wasn't your fault. These people, these SCORPIANS, they'll do anything to get to their paycheck, I have never heard anything as vile as you have just spoken, but…it wasn't your fault."

"I know that. But how could they possibly know? How could they have found out?"

I sighed. Alan had really taken a hard hit from this. "I don't know Alan. I don't know."

He paused, gathering himself up, regaining control.

"We had to send someone in. We couldn't leave something like that, those people, alone. Not after what they sent."

"I understand. I will continue sir. Thank you for, filling in the details. Has anyone theorized about some sort of plant? There's been these killings. Some sort of substance must be leading to this, which has to be formed somewhere. Right?"

"True. Well look into some sort of new plant or any kind of warehouse. Ian, if you feel that this mission, is to much of a risk, we can pull you out and do some more digging."

I thought about it. It meant staying home with Alex. It also meant not having to worry about being shipped back in more than one piece, but it also meant letting them, SCORPIA, get away with whatever sick, immoral plot they had concocted. That wasn't going to happen.

"I'm still in. This mission, this plot will not be carried out without my standing in the way."

He laughed. Also a first for today, at least for my ears. "Alright Ian, if that is your choice. If you change your mind, your resignation on this mission still stands. I'll see you at the airport."

"Yes, sir. Have a good night." He hung up.

I finally understood, and the truth is said to set you free. Instead, it has chained me. To what? I guess a new mission. A new identity, and a new cover, as always.


	6. A Day With Alex

**A Day ****With**** Alex**

The night before, after my conference with Alan, I had imagined this day, my day with Alex. I had planned what we could do, what we could eat, and even, what are conversations might contain. I thought and thought about this day. I was so excited, I woke up at 6 am, determined for it to start. I woke Alex up at 9:30, knowing he would have been ticked to have been woken up at 6 on a day off. We got dressed, had one of Jack's amazing breakfasts, and walked out of the house to a beautiful sky and Sun, to a perfect day out of school, and out of work. We walked in the Sun, through the park near our neighborhood.

I asked him, "So, it's your day off, where do you want to go?"

He smiled, "I don't know. What are my choices?"

"Anywhere in London."

He looked at me. "Thanks for narrowing that down man." I smiled, he got that sarcasm from his father. We kept walking while he thought about it. The silence wasn't an awkward one, as though nothing needed to be said. It was a silence that gave an opportunity to think and to listen. A couple minutes later, he seemed to have decided.

"Let's go sky diving."

"Pardon? Are my old ears deceiving me or did you just say sky diving?"

"What are you scared old man? Gonna wet yourself from the adrenaline?"

If only he knew how much adrenaline had been tossed at me in my years, but I held my tongue.

"Yes Alex, I'm just soo old. In fact, I might need a walker soon, or a cane. I like canes. They give a venerable look."

He laughed at my reply. "Okay, I'll remember that for your 80th birthday, it's next week, right?"

"Excuse me, I'm 75, but seriously, sky diving? That's really what you want to do?"

"Yep, and you're coming with me." I groaned. Sky diving? He couldn't pick skateboarding or a movie? Nope, not Alex.

"Okay, let's go find a taxi and get to a Sky Diving place." We walked back to the road and hailed a cab. "Sky Diving Institute, whichever is closest."

The cab driver looked at me. "Really? Sky diving? You sure you're up for that?"

I looked at him. "I'm not that old, and it was his idea." I pointed to Alex, who was, of course, laughing at the current scene playing. "Just take us there, please." The cab guy drove off, seeming concerned for my health, with Alex laughing, and me, the old fart, staring out the window, trying to find the cause of my sudden oldness, Oh well. He drove for about 15 minutes to a large white building, completed with a helicopter pad. We stepped out, and I paid the taxi guy, no tip included.

He looked at me after I had paid my fare, and said "Be careful, you could get yourself killed up there." He left with his words, driving around the corner, back to town. I turned to find Alex and saw that he was already across the parking lot and entering the building. I ran after him, erasing the taxi guy's words from my mind.

I went into the building and signed us in. "So, sky diving? You're pretty risky for a father." The sign in guy was practically speaking the taxi driver's words! What is with everyone?

"I'm his uncle and I'll be fine. I'm not that old." He still looked concerned, but gave me the paperwork anyway. I filled it out and we were taken back to a room stuffed to the brim with equipment. Was it really that difficult to jump out of the plane and fall? There was an instructor waiting for us there, and behind him was a contraption in which I would never perform with. A huge tower, like a telephone pole, with a thin piece of wood attached about 100 feet up. Nothing else but a little blue mat at the bottom. I gulped. The instructor noticed my fear.

"That's used later after you learn how to let your parachute out. It's only used for timing." It still wasn't pleasant looking. The instructor began his little speech about how we wouldn't be killed or injured and how falling from the sky and hopefully being saved by a cloth was perfectly safe. "Now, I realize the thought of sky diving is strange and scary, but don't worry after my training, you'll be doing it in your sleep." That I highly doubted. Sleep was something that I knew wasn't going to occur. He gave us more speeches of encouragement that were trying to faze me. Eventually we had our gear on. The process of putting it on took roughly 10 minutes. There were tabs everywhere and little red marks. I was already confused and I didn't even know what they did.

He seemed to be reading my mind, or maybe my eyes were giving away my inner thoughts, because he stated to me, "Don't worry about all those marks, they're for experts and doing tricks. You won't be needed those."

He started to explain the basics. I won't go into all the details, but I will say this, confusion and perspiration were in the air.

Eventually, the time had come, for the contraption that I had sworn I would never use. The instructor, who seemed excited for me, encouraged me with these fine words, "Don't worry, if you open your parachute on time and you land just right, you won't feel a thing. It's a great feeling!" Alex was watching me, scared for my life, but obviously containing inner laughter. I began to walk across the room to the ladder that would take me to the top, and then eventually I would end my life getting back down. The climb to my death was a long and strenuous one. Whether it was good or bad that getting to my death would take a long time I wasn't sure. After what seemed an eternity, my feet were approaching the plank on which I was supposed to fall off of. I tip toed my way to the edge and looked down, a horrible mistake. Alex was an ant and the instructor's words that he yelled were only echoes, making the fall seem even more lethal than it was.

I told myself, "Come on Ian. You're a spy. You can do anything. Come on man! Don't be a chicken! You're not a coward!" And with those words I leapt, my hands holding onto the tab that would pull my chute for dear life. I waited for the right time, like the instructor had said. But was I waiting too long? Should I wait longer? As the mat got closer I became more puzzled. He said I was ready! The bastard! I pulled it with my eyes shut. Thankfully I pulled it about 20 feet before the mat. I waited to come into contact with precious ground and bent my knees, absorbing some of the energy from the ground. I collapsed, never wishing to fall like that again. The instructor came to me with a smiling face, a face that was about to get distorted.

"That was fantastic sir! You're definitely ready!" I held my tongue to that and waited for Alex to do the death trap. He completed it, landing with a smile. Seeming completely unfazed. The instructor parted with these final words after we had both completed the wretched task. "You guys are definitely ready for the sky! Let's get you all to the helicopter and get you set up for the great sky dive!" He was way to excited for us. We filled out more paperwork, stating that if we were injured or killed they weren't responsible, a comforting thought. We boarded the helicopter, said our prayers for the after life and left the ground, ascending to the sky. Another instructor was aboard. This one, thank heaven, was much less perky and cut to the chase. Way too soon, we were up to the marker that was needed, 15,000 feet, a hell of a lot longer than the dinky little thing in the preparation room. The instructor gave us the signal that it was time to go. Alex and I looked at each other. We counted to 3 and leapt, our hands interlocked. The wind was bringing tears to my eyes and the pressure in my ears was fluctuating. I desperately wished to clasp them, but I didn't dare let go of Alex's hand. The ground was still miniscule, but it was coming closer and closer with each passing second. Alex was screaming with excitement, though with all the other noises, it was hardly a whisper to my ears. Below me was all of London, with all its glory. The buildings, the parks, the streets, it was all there as though I was God. To my left was Buckingham Palace and Big Ben. Though massive on the ground, they were only little toys from the sky.

I gazed and gazed for what seemed a lifetime. It wasn't until a new noise came into my vicinity that I was awoken from the trance of the scenic landscape. It sounded mechanical, was the helicopter watching us and making sure we were on the right path? Or was it something else? I began to look around, trying to determine the source of this new voice. I searched until I saw to the right of us a little dot that was enlarging. I squinted through the wind to see that it wasn't a helicopter, but some sort of plane. An airplane? Or something worse? With my free hand, I poked Alex and pointed to the object. He looked back at me, confused as well. As it drew closer, I realized that this wasn't an ordinary plane, but a jet. I signaled to Alex and I began to turn downwards, seeing if the jet would follow. It saw our descent and, sure enough, began to turn. I panicked. Was this an enemy from a past mission? Were they coming after me while out of a job? Was it SCORPIA? I shuddered at the thought and began to turn to the left, heading under the jet, so they couldn't see us. I peered at Alex, hoping he was alright. He seemed calm, but puzzled. I knew he was wondering why anyone would want to follow us. The jet made a sharp u-turn trying to head for us again. I signaled to Alex to head down. He understood and together we turned vertically heading for safe ground, if we could make it in time. I focused all of my energy onto reach ground level again, but the jet had other ideas, at least, the people inside did. They had begun their descent as well, only 20 feet to the left of us. I started to try to head upwards again, confusing the pilot. We, thankfully, had an advantage, we could move in different directions easier, we were smaller, lighter. I began to head up again, defying gravity, sort of. The jet didn't notice until we were about 50 feet away then it began to turn to us. We swerved every which way, but the jet was getting closer, and so was the ground. If we didn't release our parachutes soon, the ground would kill us before the pilot did. He was only 10 feet away. So close that I could see his face. It was Yassen Gregorvich, one of SCORPIA's greatest assets. He stared at me, his stern face was placed in a smirk, knowing a good kill was coming. I was determined to wipe that smirk right off his greasy face. I ducked down, Alex still clutched to me. I knew he would be perplexed at the current scene, but I ignored that factor and focused on getting out of Yassen's range. I planted my feet on the side of his jet, where he couldn't see me, and leapt as hard as I could, moving farther and farther away. I felt stupid not having at least one weapon on me, but I didn't think it was necessary for a normal day with Alex. What a normal day it had become. I hurtled downwards with the force that I had left and released my parachute. Alex copied my actions. We traveled downwards, the ground was only about 40 feet away. I knew Yassen couldn't fly this low and I smiled, thankful that I was able to enjoy the rest of the dive. We finally landed, my legs shocked from the force of the ground. Alex spoke first.

"What just happened?"

I looked at him. "Let's get out of this gear and get back to the Institute. Then, I'll explain what I can." He looked as though he was going to retort, but held it back. We walked back to the road and headed for the Institute. After swiveling and dodging Yassen, we had definitely been taken off course. We were lucky we hadn't ended up in Scotland. As we drove back, I thought of what I should say, and what I was permitted to. The conversation was going to contain only half of the real story. Telling him everything you'd jeopardize his life, and mine.


	7. A Missed Target

**A Missed Target**

I climbed out of the jet, infuriated. How could I possibly miss such a simple, unarmed target? SCORPIA wouldn't be pleased. My check wouldn't come, and the name Yassen Gregorvich, had just been tarnished for the time being. I walked through the city, searing at the last scene played. Who was the boy? A friend? A son? It all made no sense. Ian Rider, a spy, a father? There was no way to be sure. I decided to respond to SCORPIA, knowing punishment awaited. I prayed for the Tokyo SCORPIANS to do the job well. Their job was a revolting one, and I walked smiling, knowing Ian Rider would get what he deserved in good time, and the rest of the World would be going along with him.

**Author's Note: **I realize this chapter is like 2 sentences, but I thought the idea was cool. I could've added it to the other chapter, but, to be honest, I liked the chapter name.

Question: If Ian was killed in this book, should Yassen be the killer? If not who???? See polls! REVIEW!!! Thank you for reading this far.-JIM


	8. My Explanation

**My Explanation**

We arrived at the Institute for a second time and gave back our gear and paid the bill.

"So, what was that?" Alex questioned, obviously upset by being left in the dark.

"Not here. We need to go home first. I'll explain in my office. We won't be overheard there." He almost replied back. I could see it, his mouth quivering to respond, but he held it back. We went home and up to my office. I shut the door and sighed. I had always hoped this day would never come, but it had and I couldn't turn away from it. I started with Yassen. "The man who tried to kill us up there, his name is Yassen Gregorvich. He works for a criminal organization." I didn't say SCORPIA, the name was too classified, too hazardous.

"Why did he want to kill us?" Alex asked, his unknowing eyes buried deep into me.

"He wanted to kill me, because, because I've stood in the way before. I stopped him from killing someone before and he wanted revenge."

"When did this happen?"

"Two weeks ago, when I was in New York City at that conference. I saw him trying to kill a woman on my way back to the hotel. I stopped him from killing her. I reported to the police and I found out he was on the Most Wanted List in America. They congratulated me. Know I guess he wants payback." I looked up, hoping my story had worked. Parts were true. I had stopped him from killing people, and he was on the Most Wanted List, but for MI6, not America. Alex seemed to be fooled, and that hurt me more than anything else. I desperately wished to transform my office and tell him everything, but that information, could A. put him into grave danger and B. make him hate me more than anything else. I refrained, knowing what was best, for Alex's sake.

He looked at me, testing for the truth. I stared back, containing all the emotion I could. "Alright. I believe you, but, this Yassen guy, he's going to come again isn't he? Until he kills you?"

"Probably." Alex sighed. He seemed to be taking all this extraordinarily well for a fourteen year old.

"I just have one more question. How could you be so calm and in control up there? It was like you had done it a thousand times and it looked almost…easy for you to escape."

I figured he would ask. "I was just as scared as you up there Alex, but I held it in for your sake. I didn't want you seeing me freak out. I stayed as calm as I could, but I gotta tell you, it wasn't easy. And the getting away part, I'm pretty sure that was 70 pure luck up there."

He smiled. "Okay."

"One more thing Alex. I'd appreciate it if we kept this between us. It would just make things easier. I'll report to the police again about his whereabouts, but besides that, we should keep this private."

He looked a little bummed, being unable to boast and brag about the adventure. "Okay, no one would believe me anyway." And with that he left. I slumped into my chair, thanking God my story had worked. But a part of me, deep within me, wished it hadn't, wished that the true story had to be told." I ignored that little voice and started packing some more. Eventually, when I was long gone, the truth would be told to him, that was for certain. But until then, my other life, the one I loved so much, was completely unknown to everyone around me, and that was the bitter truth that I had to live with.


	9. Greatest Boredom Anyone Can Endure

**The Greatest Amount of Boredom Anyone Can Endure**

I woke Alex up before I left, just to say goodbye one more time. He groggily waked.

"Hey," he moaned.

"Hey, I have to leave." He looked down.

"Oh, okay. Try and call will ya?"

"I'll try. Okay? I have to go, but I'll come back as soon as I can." I hugged him, wanting to stay in that moment as long as possible.

"I'll see you when you get back Ian." I let go and started to leave, I looked back on more time, never wanting to.

"Bye Alex." And I went. I walked down the stairs, saddened by my departure. To my surprise, Jack was waiting there, with a breakfast set and ready for me. "What are you doing up?" I asked.

"I knew you were leaving this morning, so, I thought I'd fix you a good meal before the plane ride. I also made you some snacks for the flight. The food they serve looks like it came from a prison or something." I smiled. I should have known she would do something like this. Always looking out for us.

"Thanks Jack." I sat down to my eggs and toast, all my favorite way. She never made anything that took more than 10 minutes, but everything she does make, is delicious. I ate my breakfast and grabbed my snacks, feeling like a little kid whose mom had made them a special meal and said bye to Jack. I left the house, only looking back one more time, then left for the airport.

I went through all the mumbo, jumbo of the airport, and all the ridiculousness of it. Through the check in, the security, more security, and so forth. After 3 hours, I was on the plane, preparing for a fourteen hour flight. Oh joy. Jack was right, the food, let's just put it this way, edible, wasn't an adjective for it. I slept and slept and watched movies, and after what seemed to be the greatest amount of boredom anyone could endure, the seat belt sign was turned off and the ground had come. I could finally escape from this metal, stuffed, artificial aired thing! With its little bathrooms, and way to perky of flight attendants. I waited another hour before I had my luggage, and fresh air. I climbed into a taxi and began my journey to a hotel. There, MI6 would give me more instruction, but afterwards, I would be on my own. I arrived at the hotel after about 20 minutes, and waiting for me, were supposedly inconspicuous men. They took me to my room and sat me down. They might have well been Alan Blunt's clones. Unemotional, gray-tinted, and strictly professional.

They started the conversation with monotonous, unremarkable voices, "We have more information that has recently been found."

"Great. We can fill in the holes." I smiled. They stared, unchanging, truly shocking. They handed me another file.

"We have a message from Mr. Blunt. He said for us to tell you to call him from your private phone after you unpack and read the new file. And with that they left. No goodbye or good luck. That's how it goes with MI6 and the employees. There's no politeness or kind eyes or anything. I moved on from this thought and began to unpack, hearing the slam of the door as I unzipped my suit case. I pulled open the file and it read:

**Right Hand Man: **Identification found. Name: Ayuto Sakiwami. Alias: 'The Grenade'.

**More Information**: Born: in Tokyo, 1972. Been associated with 'The Dealer' for 12 years. Master in sabotage and bombing. Known to have killed at least 26 people, not including poison victims.

I called Alan from the phone Smithers gave me.

"Hello Ian. You've read the file I assume." It wasn't a question. It never is. He continued, my answer wasn't necessary. "His identification has brought new information that could've taken weeks to determine. We have new focal points to monitor for your mission. Back up will be following up and watching these points. They are listed on the next page. I expect you to track this back up and have updates from them every 12 hours at least. I'm trusting you Ian. This is a big one and I've given it to you. Don't make me wish I hadn't."

"I will do everything in my power sir to complete this mission successfully." And he hung up. Once again there wasn't a goodbye or anything. Just business. Completely professional, and I guess I had to be okay with that. I checked the focal points and found the contacts to my back up stations already listed in my phone. There were five of them and that, to me at least, was scary. That meant I was in charge of 15 people. That meant if one of those 15 people dies, it's under my watch. The most people ever working for me had been 3. I breathed and read the file and slept. I realize this sounds bad of me, but to go out on the job after a 14 hour flight, barely awake, isn't smart. So, I set the alarm for 3 hours after I woke. And I slept.

My alarm woke me and I knew I had to begin. I dressed, grabbed my gadgets and headed for my focal points. Even if my back up stations hadn't come yet, I needed to see them for myself. The first was another Sea Port, but more residential and less noticeable. It made sense for The Dealer to want to use something less known. Another was The Grenade's house and despite his "all powerful" and "manly" alias, his house should a good owner. It was well tended and well furnished, but he was still a killer, no matter how beautiful or large his house was. The others were possible loading docks or factories involved in the making of the drug. So, it seemed Mr. Blunt had looked into my theory. I returned to the hotel to find a note on my bed.

_White Tiger,_

_Meet The Dealer at the Tokyo Sea Port at midnight. This is not a request. Be prepared for questions. We do not associate ourselves with amateurs. Good luck._

_-The Grenade_

These people really got to the point. It was already 10:30, I needed to find this Tokyo Sea Port and get there. They probably wouldn't just sit me out in a corner if I was late. Why did they want to meet me? To see if I was worthy? To kill me? I shuddered at the thought. I would just have to wait and see what they had in store for me.


	10. The First Meeting

**A/N: **Hello! Thanks to all who have read this far!!! I have a question, is it moving to slow? Too fast? Please review and tell me what you think. Also, for this chapter are the SCORPIA people sinister enough? Is his task (which you'll read about) okay? See polls and review please! 

**The First Meeting**

I got dressed, grabbed my gadgets and hailed a cab. I arrived at the sea port, seeing that the SCORPIANS had not yet arrived. Good. This gave me an opportunity to find escape routes. The mark of a good spy is not sizing up the enemy, but the scenery around them. I found hundreds of boats, larger than multiple football fields. There were thousands of boxes and shipments all around the docks. Eventually, I heard engines behind me. I turned around and saw two black escalades arriving, trudging through the streets as though an animal stalking its prey. Out of this animal came six Japanese men, muscular and proud. I knew the leader right away. He stood in the middle, short, but exerted such confidence, it radiated to everyone around him. He was also wearing a vintage, custom tailored suit with one carrot diamonds as cuff links. His ensemble was complete with a fedora, rimmed with diamonds. Confidence is shown in many ways. They approached me, and without a word, knocked me out.

I woke up, the right side of my face pulsing. I looked around, but my vision was blurred. I had no idea what time it was, and from the blurred shapes around me, I found myself alone, strapped to a chair. After what seemed years, my vision returned. Surrounding me where disgusting chairs and tables, definitely not matching the ornate behavior of the leader who dragged me here. Thankfully, there was a clock on a moldy wall beside me. It read 2:49. Whether night or day, I couldn't tell.

After an hour, the men came back in. They looked smug, as though they knew something I didn't. This worried me. Tip in the spy world: if your enemy knows anything you don't, you're screwed. The leader walked in, as pompous as the rest, sporting a smirk I wished to smack off.

"White Tiger."

"Dealer," I said with that same smirk he was wearing, showing him I too could be a pompous jackass with an ego larger than China. He smiled.

"You've come here…"

I interrupted with "More like knocked out and dragged here."

"Yes, standard procedure (so now knocking someone out and doing only God knows what is 'standard procedure?). You have been brought here to show us your faithfulness to SCORPIA and to me. You have a task to complete tonight. One that is…unconventional, but if you are who you say your are, then it should be a walk in the park." I held fir. He knew nothing of my secret. He continued, "You have probably noticed my men back here. If you are proven worthy, you could be one of them." By the looks on their faces, that wouldn't be happening.

"So, this task, what do I have to do?" They smiled. But not a jovial smile. More like a smile that gave horror to little children and made you tremble. This meant something horrifying and sinister. Just in SCORPIA's ballpark.

"You, White Tiger, must show you sinister side your…what would you call it…eliminating procedures.

"Do I not seem the type without these practices? I am part of SCORPIA. Without them I would be killed on the first day on the job."

"True, but we in Tokyo are much more ruthless than your European, tea drinking friends. Tonight, before the first sunray comes, you must murder someone. Anyone, anyway you wish. It may be a child, a man, a woman, even one of my men, but it must be done with only your hands."

"Simple enough."

"One more thing. Bring the body back. It can be used for…other purposes."

"So, can I go?"

"Yes, you're free to go, but I must warn you, if you should try to run, there are three GPS systems on you, or should I say in you. If we see you leave thecity limits we can detonate these GPSs. Just a precaution." And with his horrifying words locked within my minds, I left.


End file.
